


never get to heaven on a night like this

by headless-killjoys (neepynoodles)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, In a way, Post-Canon, Rebirth, it's like a focus/study on the aftermath of their deaths, no happy ending, oh there's another oc that's one of Jet Star's friends, there are some ocs in it but all you need to know is that they're Ghoul's old crew pre-Four, this follows the music video canon and only kinda the comics canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/headless-killjoys
Summary: The Fabulous Four die, but death is not the end.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	never get to heaven on a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Bastille's song 'Those Nights' but has no other connection to the song otherwise

They know, they know this night is their last stand. They say goodbye in their own ways. 

Jet Star remembers where they buried their friends with bloodied hands, knowing there will be no set of equally stained hands to bury  _ them _ after tonight. They visit them one last time, falling to their knees in the sand, a smile on their face and acceptance in their heart. Dazzle Doll meets them there and they sit in silence. Jet gets to call them Jet Lag one last time, and they must know what’s coming, must have foreseen the night’s events, because they just smile instead of protesting and squeeze Jet’s hand tighter. Their friends' masks have long since been passed on to the Phoenix Witch, but Jet hopes they're all watching them still. 

Fun Ghoul returns to the Minefield for one last hurrah. One last explosion. One last farewell. They all seem to know, but none of them say it. Bunker envelops xem in a tight hug, wrapping their fluffy sweater-clad arms around xem. Smoke steps close with a knowing look in his eyes and a small nod, Ghoul realises they’ve added a vivid green streak to their hair already. Molotov and Cocktail wear matching grins but the same sadness is evident in their eyes as they drag xem over to DYE-NA-MIGHT and her work table. There’s a gift for xem that Pyre Works secures around xyr neck with shaking hands. They all know they will be mourning xem later, after xe leaves in more ways than one. But for now, for just a little longer, they can pretend. 

The Kobra Kid has one last ride, his signature motorbike slithers through the Zones like a blur. He never hits the brakes, because he knows what's coming and he wants one last rush before he goes. He calculates his route carefully, arriving at Cherri Cola's door with his helmet in his hands. The poet greets him with a smile that fades away with the last rays of sunlight. Kobra holds the helmet out silently, the words across the visor like a grinning mockery of his fate. Cherri Cola takes it with both hands. They know this is goodbye. Kobra Kid has saved exactly enough fuel for the ride back to the diner. He leaves his bike by the door, like a monument, a reminder that he was here once. That he was real. 

Party Poison stands atop the roof in silence throughout the day, as if surveying their domain one last time. They keep their back to the City and drink in the sight of the desert, stretching out far and wide in a seemingly endless expanse before them. They take in every detail they can see, committing it all to memory as best as they can. They know this is the last time they will lead, the last time they will be the one at the front of the fight. They always give a speech before a charge, but tonight there will be only a heavy silence shared between the four of them. The other three return home, and Party Poison finally moves again. They raise their hand and blow a kiss to the desert; a final blessing from them to the other killjoys fighting to survive. 

This is a rescue mission. And they know the Girl is the only one who will be rescued. 

The night is cold, the silence is thick, their determination binds them together in chains that they cling to. White knuckles against a black steering wheel. Sterile white is approached by blinding colour. Words hang unspoken in the air, scars that never faded and will never get the chance to, none of it matters.  _ Fly, corvids, fly. _ And they do, oh, they do. They soar with wings spread wide as they march forward through the doors of Better Living. The moon hangs over them, bone white like the mask of the Phoenix Witch. A blessing? A curse? Perhaps both. There are infinite possibilities for how the night will end, but they know which one is their truth, their story. Where the good guys die and the bad guys win. They hold onto one another one last time; their own final goodbye to each other. 

And so, the Fabulous Four die, but death is not the end. 

Party Poison - the golden child, the rebel leader, always number one - is the first to fall. In a sick flash of crimson, they crumple to the ground. There’s a look of fear now permanently etched on their unblinking face. They were young, so young. So many years they could have lived - if fate had been kinder - snatched away in one ray gun shot. 

Kobra Kid follows closely behind his sibling, as he always had when it mattered, like a shadow or a ghost, just a few steps behind. Inseparable to the very end. He wanted one last rush, and perhaps he finally got it as burning anger seared through him, until it was shot out. And red roses bloom across his chest as he falls, hand outstretched for his sibling. 

Fun Ghoul watches the venom siblings fall, and reaches up to clutch the gift around xyr neck. This is the end. Xe rushes Jet Star and the Girl out the door. Xyr gaze meets Jet’s through the glass, and they both know. Xe’ll hold the draculoids back, but there will be no saving either of them. Xe forces xemself to stay standing after xe’s shot, but xe dies falling, still holding onto the necklace. 

Jet Star watches three more of their friends die, unable to save them, as they shield the Girl with their body. Dr Death Defying’s van is arriving, visible on the road as it approaches and for a moment, they let themselves have hope. Hope that they will survive to carry on their friends’ legacy. They push the Girl forward, towards safety, as the final shot flies through the air. Their hope dies with them, alone with stars in their eyes. 

-x  _ Heaven help us now  _ x-

The Fabulous Four live, in ways that are unseen and yet felt with utmost certainty. 

Jet Star rises with light. They died and now they live, forever, forever, forever. Their ghost, their soul, haunts the skies that loom over the desert and the shroud over the City - they always were the brightest star of all. The light of their ghost guides killjoys through the night, forever a star to protect them, to lead them. There is no body recovered for Dazzle Doll to bury, but they look to the stars, and they know Jet is there. Their name is whispered with awe, with reverence, used as a password to grant safe passage through secret tunnels that loop beneath the City between the juvie halls and the killjoys of the desert. It’s whispered around campfires as the stars blink into view, answering the call. Jet Star watches over all undergrads, they say, if you leave by night with their ghost like a cloak under the night sky. Jet Star lives on, a guardian of hope, even when the sun rises and the stars fade from view. Jet Star lives on. 

Fun Ghoul rises with a bang. Xe died and now xe lives again for moments at a time. Xyr ghost, xyr soul, sparks and shatters with light and flame. Xe lives on in explosions - in sparks and bombs and explosives that boom across the desert, in the works of the Minefield as they carry on. Xyr ghost, they say, can be seen in rising smoke as it reaches for the sky and ignores the space in between and sometimes, if you look and if you listen carefully, xyr laugh will ring out loud and clear in the aftermath of an explosion. Xyr symbol is etched around the Zones, an emblem of reckless freedom and fire that licks at everything around it, drawing everything in closer and closer until you can’t help but see Fun Ghoul in every smoke cloud - stitched up grin and wide eyes and all. Fun Ghoul lives on, remnants of their soul bleeding into every clap that occurs. Fun Ghoul lives on. 

Kobra Kid rises in a blur. He died and now he lives endlessly with no brakes. His ghost, his soul, haunts the roads from the City and through the Zones - he speeds past as if racing against time itself. Every race track carries his name, sharing in continuing his legacy. They say if you’ve been travelling long enough, riding down Route Guano for miles and miles until the world starts to blur, you’ll see him riding by. Some nights, you could swear you hear him on the radio in the background behind Cherri Cola. He haunts the highways, ghostly champion of the race tracks - always experiencing one last rush that can never and will never end. But his motorbike remains ever present at the diner, immovable, unrideable - a monument even as the words Good Luck become his symbol, a cheer repeated before raids into the city, before drag races that could end in fire and ash. Kobra Kid lives on, even when the roads are quiet - he’s out there, haunting the tracks. Kobra Kid lives on. 

Party Poison. They died. They live. A shadow of blazing red and yellow, watching with white eyes and fingers twitching to pull a trigger they no longer have. Their ghost, their soul, haunts their mask. Clutched in the hands of the Girl - a final memory; itself a ghost of the past containing years of history known only to the dead now. Party Poison does not pass on along with the others. Val Velocity vows to steal their colour and they laugh and laugh, they watch events unfold as the Girl grows up - until she lives longer than the Fabulous Four ever got to live. 

When their mask is finally delivered to the Mailbox, to the Phoenix Witch, Party Poison sighs - they died, but they live again. Their ghost, their soul, haunts the endless desert Zones, watching over every lost killjoy - every single one who never made it to the Mailbox, every single one who died alone and afraid with their hope caught in their throat and their rebellion still burning in their eyes. Party Poison lives on, through stories and whispers and even Val Velocity’s mockery, forever a symbol of the revolution. Party Poison lives on. 

-x  _ We can live forever if you’ve got the time  _ x- 

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! thanks for reading this all the way through!  
> this was initially supposed to be sort of a concept fic of the fab four as angels after their deaths but then it just didn't really fit the vibe of what i started to write. 
> 
> i started writing this mooooonths ago now, way back in june actually then i stopped mid-august and now! finally!! happy november, i've finally finished it. if you liked it, please do consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment! i won't really selfpromo since i'm not super active in the killjoys fandom anymore but you're still welcome to follow me on [tumblr](https://headless-killjoys.tumblr.com) if you want!! 
> 
> anyway, hope everyone's staying safe, and thank you again for reading!


End file.
